The Deadman's Wife
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: This is the story of Sylvia McMahon, Vince McMahon's first daughter, falling in love with The Undertaker aka Mark Calaway.They start dating and get married, much to Vince's dismay.Here's their story.Summary sucks.Story good.Setting in 1992-2004.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone. Here's a new story that has been in my mind since Saturday. I just had to write it down. I love The Undertaker. My love for him is just like my love for Randy Orton, but alittle bit more. I mean have you seen him, he's so freakin' hot. But, anyway please review! And I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>May 1992<em>

Vince McMahon watched as his daughter, 21 year old, Sylvia Jane McMahon, had a deep conversation with valet, Miss Elizabeth. He smiled, he was proud of his daughter for taking a interest in the WWF. He was also proud of her business sense and her smarts. He walked over towards Miss Elizabeth and Sylvia smiling. Sylvia saw her father coming and waved at him. Miss Elizabeth turned around and did the same.

"Hey, Daddy!" Sylvia exclaimed, excitely. Sylvia is a bonafide Daddy's Girl. Being his first born daughter, Sylvia and Vince always had a special bond, that Vince and Stephanie didn't have.

"Hey, sweetie," Then Vince turned to Miss Elizabeth and said,"Miss Elizabeth can you please give us a moment?"

"Sure, Vince." Miss Elizabeth said sweetly and walking off, disappearing down the hall.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need you to take tonight's script to Mark Calaway."

Sylvia smiled, she was always happy to help her father out. "Okay. Hand it over and it'll be taken care of."

Vince smiled at his daughter's eagerness and handed over the thick script over to Sylvia. Sylvia took the script out of Vince's hands and took off towards Mark's locker room. Down 2 long halls and turning 3 corners later, Sylvia finally arrived at Mark's locker room door. She knocked on the door, no answer. She was going to try for a second time, but she heard moving around, coming from the inside. The Mark's door swung open, Mark looked down at Sylvia. Sylvia looked up at Mark, she took in his appearance. His shoulder-length, auburn-red hair that was in his face, but she could still see his beautiful emerald-green eyes peeking out from behind his long hair.

"Hey, Syl." Mark said to Sylvia calling her by the nickname, he had given her. Sylvia blushed, slightly. There has always been alittle attraction between Sylvia and Mark, everyone knew it. Everyone including Vince, who hated the idea of the two ever getting together. He didn't like the thought of his daughter dating or marrying a wrestler.

"Hey, Mark," Sylvia handed the script over,"Here is tonight's script, my dad wanted me to give it to you."

Mark took the script out of Sylvia's hands. He gave her a once over. He saw her long blonde, her brown eyes, and her bright smile. Sylvia was wearing a short, waist-fitted red skirt, an off the shoulder, red and white Marylin Monroe, and red pumps. To Mark she looked good, well to every guy she looked good.

"I guess, I'll get going, now."

"Wait, um, can you help me find my other gray glove?"

Sylvia nodded and walked into the room."So, where did you last have it?" She asked him, looking behind the couch.

"I have know, idea. Last time I've seen it, it was in the suitcase."

"Let me look," Sylvia looked through Mark's luggage and pulled out the gray glove. She turned and through it at him. "Found it! You can, thank me, now."

Mark rolled his eyes and said,"Yeah, yeah, thanks."

"Your welcome," Sylvia walked out of the room, but then a minute later she stuck her head back into the room."See you around?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck tonight, Mark."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sylvia arrived at her father's office and walked in. He was sitting in his office, talking on the phone to someone. Sylvia could tell by the smug look on his face he was talking business. Vince turned his desk chair around and saw Sylvia, standing there with her arms crossed, waiting.<p>

"I'll call you back." Vince said into the phone before hanging shook her head, and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She folded her arms and looked at her father with a questioning look.

"What was that all about, dad?"

"Just business, Sylvia. What took you so long?"

"I was just helping out an employee, that's all."

"That employee meaning Mark?"

"Exactly."

"What have I told you about flirting with my employees, Sylvia?"

"I didn't flirt with all the employees, just one in particular."

Vince got up out of his chair and walked over towards Sylvia, sitting down on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"I warn stay away from him, please."

"Dad," Sylvia sighed,"can you let me live my life?"

"As long as your my daughter," Vince paused for a couple of minutes,"then no,"

Sylvia stood up from her chair."We'll see about that dad." Sylvia told him, before making her way out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for all rge reviews, keep the coming. I love reading what you guys have to say. Please, continue to review!_

* * *

><p><em>May 1992<em>

It has been 2 hours, since Sylvia walked out of her father's office and she was still fuming. She couldn't the ordasity of her father trying to tell her what to do. Trying to run her life. She's 21 years old for godsakes. If she wanted to date Mark, she'll date him. Well, when the time was right, of course. Sylvia decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She walked outside the arena, and took a deep breath. Maybe, she's just over reacting.

"You know being mad at, Pops, won't do you any good." Sylvia turned around to be face to face with her 24 year old big brother, Shane McMahon. Sylvia smiled, running up to hug him.

"Shane, what are you doing here?"

"I'm tired of being kept up in that hotel room all day. So, what dad do to piss you off?"

"Nothing," Sylvia told Shane, lying. Shane knew it, too. The look on his said it all."Okay, it's about, whole Mark thing."

"I don't know what he said, but I know he's right."

Sylvia gave Shane a look of incredulous."Are you serious? You don't even know what he said, and you think he's right?"

"Yes, I do. Sylvia you don't need a guy like Mark in your life."

"Why? Because, he didn't grow up with a silver spoon in his mouth?"

"Probably, because he's married." Okay, yeah, Sylvia knew that Mark is married to his wife, Jodie Lynn, and she fully excepted that. She wasn't the homewreaking type of girl. But, sometimes you have to go after what you want.

"Shane." Sylvia sighed and ran her fringers through her blonde hair."I know that. That's why I'm not pushing things, like I want it to be pushed. I respect Jodie Lynn and Mark's marriage." _Who, am I kidding! I love him, ever since we've first met. Which was 7 months ago. But, I know what love is, and when we me it was love at first sight._, Sylvia thought.

"If you really respect their marriage, you would back off."

"Don't do that to me, Shane."

"Do what?"

"Don't make me feel guilty about this, then I'm already am."

"Not trying to make you feel guilty. Just trying to get it into your head, Sylvia."

Sylvia decide to back inside, she was so done of having conversation."Shane, I'm going to go back inside. You coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay out here you go ahead."

Sylvia walked back into to the building, as she walked, she thought alot about what Shane had said. Maybe he was right, she should back off. Eventhough there is an attraction between Mark and her, she has to learn how to say no. Which isn't going to be easy. As she continued to walk she ran right into Mark. _This is going to be harder than I thought_, Sylvia thought.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Mark said catching her before she fell. Sylvia looked up at Mark and gave him a smile.

"There is no fire, Mark, I'm just angry."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, thanks. I don't want bore you, besides don't you have a match in a couple of minutes?"

"I have time."

"No, thank you. I don't want to get you in trouble with my father about being late for your match."

Mark sighed,"Alright, I hope whatever your dealing with gets better." And with that said Mark walked off and disappeared behind the curtains.

"I hope it does, too." Sylvia said to herself.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with you?" Sylvia's little sister, 16 year old Stephanie McMahon asked her when Sylvia came into the hotel room.<p>

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Sylvia asked in fustration, throwing herself on the bed.

"You look like someone killed your dog."

"In a way, they did." Stephanie was about ask her what happened, but Sylvia cut her off before she could say anything. "No, I don't want to talk about."

"Alright, geez, don't need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Sorry, Steph, I just want take a shower and go to bed."

"Then, go do that then. But, if you want to talk, you know I'm all ears."

"Thanks, Steph." Sylvia walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Maybe, after a good shower everything would just wash away, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, everyone. Sorry, it took me so long to update. I've been working on my new story that will be out soon. All I have to say is, do anyone like to read TNA stories with Robert Roode in them? Sorry, it's so short. Please review!_

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Sylvia asked in disbelief. She was in Vince officed having a debate about tonight's events. Vince wanted her to be tonight's ring announcer, because Howard Finkel was out sick. She didn't to do it, but knowing Vince he was going to force her anyway.<p>

"I said I want you to be Howard's replacement for tonight."

"I don't want to do it."

"Your going to do it and that's final." Vince demanded, leaving no room for discussion. Sylvia sighed, rolling her blue eyes at her father. She hated the fact that Vince still treated her like a child.

"Whatever." She got up and walked out of his office. Her life as she knew it, was in shambles. It's been a since Mark and Sylvia last talked. It seems like everytime Sylvia's around he would avoid her. It kind of upset Sylvia, but at the same time she understood. In recent weeks Mark and Jodie Lynn have been fighting constantly, over his and Sylvia's close friendship. Jodie Lynn thought Mark and Sylvia were sleeping around. Not that Mark never thought about it, but Sylvia was the boss's daughter and he didn't want to take a risk on his job. Sylvia wanted Mark's marriage to work out, but a certain part of her didn't.

* * *

><p>Sylvia arrived at Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth's locker. Randy answered on the first knocked. Sylvia smiled him, Randy was dressed as usual, decked out in his colorful wrestling attire.<p>

"Hey, Randy. Is Elizabeth here?"

"As a matter fact she is. Just wait on the couch for her." Randy stepped aside, so that Sylvia could get in the room. She did as she was told and sat down the couch. She sat there for a minute and half, until Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom wearing a beautiful, sparkly red dress. She looked pretty as always.

"Hey, Sylvia! How are you?"

"Not so good."

"What's the matter?"

"Lets just say, my love life sucks."

"Let me guess, this is about Mark."

"He has something to do with it, but not entirely."

"Okay, what is it? I'm ready to listen."

"It's just in general. I haven't had a date in so long and everytime I get my father and brother scare them off. And Mark is avoiding me. And to make matters worse is that I'm falling him and I'm falling for him hard." Sylvia told Elizabeth, on the verge of tears.

Elizabeth grabbed a box of tissue and handed it towards Sylvia."There, there, sweetie. Look, give love time and it will come to you. And eventually when the time is right, Mark will coming running into your arms. Until, then go out have fun and dated other people, you can't waste your youth on waiting around on Mark."

Sylvia smiled at Elizabeth and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth, giving her a hug."You know what your right. I don't have time to sit and wait around on Mark. Thanks, Elizabeth, you always give good advice." Sylvia got up and walked out of the room.

_Elizabeth is right! How could I be so stupid. Mark doesn't want me and I don't want to keep sitting around wasting her time on him. Maybe, it's time to get over him._


End file.
